Después de la batalla
by Camiiliin
Summary: Lucy se siente muy mal después de haber perdido la batalla contra Minerva de Sabertooth, siente su orgullo lastimado y que es una débil, pero lo que no sabe es que su fiel nakama estará ahí para animarla, y quien sabe, quizás podría pasar algo más. NastuXLucy Lemmon.


_Hola Gente_**  
**

_Me estoy aventurando en este género, unos de los más difíciles de hacer y me costó decidirme si lo hacía o no, pero... Uhmm ganó el sí ¡Yahoo! es un **NaLu** I Loveo Yu tu Mash esa pareja, aunque, como siempre al encantador chico principal lo pongan como a alguien que sólo le importa tener mas fuerza, no me malinterpreten **AMO** Fairy Tail, comencé a leer el Manga cuando iba en el capitulo 20, me hubiera fascinado leerlo desde el uno, pero no se porque no lo hice, LOL para mi._

_En Fin Hope you Like it._

_Espero encontrarme con ustedes, chicas y chicos Fairy Tail, en otro Fic_

_Xoxo_

_CamiiliiChan_

_Dato Friki: Me causa gracia que el **NaLu **(NatsuXLucy) sea parecido al **LuNa** (LuffyxNami) Es que los encuentro SUPER parecidos jee... _

_._. _

_eso quería decir._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Después**** de la Batalla**

**By: CamiiliiChan**

Estaba sentada en la cama, donde debía estar reposando para recuperarse, mirando a la nada con la mente en un solo pensamiento _**eres débil**_.Después de la desastrosa batalla que tubo contra esa chica de Sabertooth era en lo único que podía pensar. Los chicos habían ganado sus batallas, o dado su cien porciento en ellas, pero, otra vez, se había defraudado a si misma cometiendo un terrible error, como siempre, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar y tenemos que vivir con nuestros errores, o eso era lo que le solía decir su madre, y por uno de esos errores ahora estaba muerta. Lástima, que lástima, ¿Por qué cada vez que tenía _**esa**_ oportunidad de probarse como persona sucedía algo y la perjudicaba? Nunca iba a ser tan fuerte como Natsu o Erza, inteligente como Levy o tenaz como Cana.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Lucy se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba se abrió. Natsu venía entrando, ella sabía que vendría, ya que Levy le avisó que el Dragon Slayer quería verla.

-Felicidades –le dijo con una sonrisa evitando responder la pregunta que le había hecho su amigo, Natsu ladeó su cabeza y preguntó.

-¿Por qué? –la rubia negó con la cabeza, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Por la gran batalla que acabas de tener –siguió elogiando a Natsu que la observaba fijamente sin parpadear – ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien? –volvió a preguntar seriamente, como si estuviese enfadado con ella, Lucy bajó la mirada sintiendo las ganas de llorar, no, no lloraría de nuevo, comenzó a respirar agitadamente para poder controlarse, cuando Natsu comenzó a acariciar su cabeza como si fuese un gatito, como si estuviera consolando a Happy –No eres débil –Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de golpe y levantó la mirada, ¿acaso leyó su mente?

-¿Cómo...?

-Hablas dormida – la interrumpió el pelirosa, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

-Creo que será mejor que vallas a descansar –le sugirió a Natsu que estaba mirando el techo de la habitación notablemente aburrido.

-¿Te molesto? –Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sonando ofendido –entonces me voy –Lucy se sonrojó y detuvo al Dragon Slayer que se había levantado.

-Lo siento, es que pensé que después de tu pelea con esos otros Dragon Slayer querrías descansar –Natsu volvió a tomar asiento, pero no respondió nada y se concentró en mirar a Lucy fijamente – ¿Qué tanto miras? –preguntó nerviosa.

-Tus heridas –dijo sin tacto alguno haciendo que la rubia bajara su mirada a mirar sus brazos y manos, estaba completamente magullada y vendada, y probablemente algunas dejarían marca. Estúpido Natsu y su falta de tacto con las mujeres, ahora si las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, cubriéndose su cuerpo con las sabanas comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Eres un idiota –le reprochaba la chica –se supone que los amigos deben a hacer sentir bien a los que quieren –Natsu no decía nada, ni reflejaba ninguna emoción en su rostro, sólo escuchaba atentamente los reproches de su nakama – ¿Crees que esto me hace sentir bien? Mostrarle a todo el mundo lo débil y poca cosa que soy... ¿Qué haces? –preguntó cuando el chico se quitó su muy querida bufanda dejando su cuello al aire.

-No eres débil –volvió a decir con un tono no muy propio de el –mira –ladeó su cabeza un poco para que Lucy pudiera ver, era la cicatriz que siempre había visto, ¿Qué tenia de especial ahora? –las cicatrices son las historias que cuenta tu cuerpo, tenerlas muestra la voluntad que haz tenido para ser más fuerte –Lucy miraba fijamente el cuello de Natsu sorprendida de las palabras del pelirosa, era lo más intenso y con más sentido que le había dicho jamás, alzó su mano lentamente y preguntó.

- ¿Puedo tocarla? –se recriminó mentalmente por las palabras que escogió, pero pareciera ser que Natsu no se percató de lo pervertido que podía llegar a sonar ya que sólo asintió, Lucy acercó su mano al cuello del chico y tímidamente lo acarició –Natsu, ven aquí un momento –dijo Lucy apuntando el pie de la cama donde la chica estaba acostada.

- ¿hm? Claro –Natsu se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado hasta el momento y se quedó de pie.

- Vamos siéntate –insistió la rubia golpeando con la palma el lugar que le había hecho al chico, Natsu se sentó dudoso y la quedó mirando –Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –el pelirosa la miró como si no supiera de que estaba hablando –me subiste el animo cuando me sentía de lo peor, eres una gran persona –agregó mirándolo sin borrar esa sonrisa –Cuando estaba en la pelea contra Minerva escuché tu voz apoyándome y eso me dio energía, claro no la suficiente –soltó una pequeña risilla –pero fuiste de gran ayuda. Gracias –volvió a repetir.

-Lucy –dijo Natsu cuando la rubia terminó con su pequeño discurso, levantó su mano nuevamente y la puso en su cabeza acariciándola como si fuera un felino –Eres muy fuerte –le regaló una de las sonrisas más lindas que había visto en su vida. Lucy se levantó un poco y se lanzó sobre el chico abrazándolo fuertemente, posó su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu.

- ¿Oye Natsu? –preguntó después de un rato sin romper el abrazo.

- ¿hm?

- ¿Esta bien si te toco? –su lado racional decía una cosa, pero sus sentimientos pensaban otra, sintió a Natsu tensare un poco y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. El pelirosa sólo asintió y Lucy comenzó a tocar delicadamente su cara, su cuello, los hombros, los brazos y finalmente sus manos, las que entrelazó con las de ella y las dejó así, levantó la mirada y vio a Natsu que al igual que ella estaba sonrojado -…Natsu.

- ¿hm?

- ¿Te puedo besar? –Eso no se lo esperaba, su lado racional pedía a gritos que se detuviera, pero ella ya no escuchaba a su conciencia, estaba completamente perdida en los ojos del chico, Natsu por su parte abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miró a Lucy que se veía decidida.

-…S…si –aceptó este cerrando los ojos, Lucy se acercó al Dragon Slayer y posó tímidamente sus labios sobre los de él y se sorprendió cuando notó que ese pequeño beso había hecho que mariposas en su estomago comenzaran a revolotear como locas, se separó de Natsu que se había quedado como piedra en su lugar, el chico al notar que la rubia se había separado de él, soltó las manos de Lucy y la acercó por la cintura para volver a besarla esta vez nada tierno, posó sus labios sobre los de ella abriendo la boca para así poder introducir la lengua dentro de la boca de Lucy para profundizar el beso, esta respondió acariciando la lengua de Natsu con la ella. Natsu aprisionó con fuerza a la rubia subiendo y bajando las manos por la espalda de la chica, Lucy se estremeció y se separó del chico por la falta de aire, se quedó abrazada a el mientras que Natsu seguía acariciando a Lucy, desde su cabeza hasta la cintura.

-Oye, Natsu –habló después de un rato la rubia sin soltar el abrazo –No es suficiente –reconoció un poco apenada ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con ella hoy? Un poco de entendimiento y se entregaba en bandeja de oro a sus instintos más bajos, no lo entendía del todo, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente caliente –En realidad no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que entiendas acerca de esto, pero –se detuvo y carraspeó -¿tu instinto no te dice que con esto no es suficiente? –el calor corporal de la chica volvió a subir después de decir tales palabras. Natsu que no había dicho nada tomó la cara de la chica y la posó sobre su pecho para que así escuchara el sonido de su corazón.

-No, no es suficiente –concordó el pelirosa abrazándola más fuerte, y luego gentilmente la depositó sobre la cama para mirarla fijamente mientras Lucy se desabotonaba la parte de arriba de su pijama –Oye Lucy –la chica se detuvo y lo miró - ¿Debería estar haciendo esto? –preguntó un poco preocupado, Lucy también se lo preguntó, es más se lo estaba preguntando desde hace un buen rato, cuando lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella, pero nuevamente esa parte irracional la dominó y le sonrió al chico.

- Descuida Natsu, puedes tocarme donde quieras –le invitó, para que los pensamientos de arrepentimiento del Dragon Slayer desaparecieran, tal y como lo pensó las manos del chico se fuero directo a sus senos y con una mirada sorprendida le dijo.

- Eres muy suave –Lucy rio mentalmente por las palabras de su amigo, no tan amigo ahora, él había tocado sus senos anteriormente, por accidente claro está, pero que lo dijera como si descubriera la magia por primera vez le daba gracia –Es...genial –la maga estelar comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente cuando las manos del chico pasaron por debajo de la tela de su ropa y comenzaron a jugar con los pezones de la chica.

-¡ah! –Soltó completamente excitada, haciendo que Natsu se detuviera en sus caricias y la mirada con sorpresa –N…no te detengas –le pidió, Natsu miró los senos de la chica y algo dentro de él le dijo que debía probarlos, se acercó lentamente a ellos, bajo la mirada expectante de la chica, y comenzó a besarlos, luego a lamerlos, para finalmente succionarlos.

- ¿Se siente bien? –le preguntó concentrado en la tarea de probar esos prominentes senos de la chica.

-S...si, es fanta…stico –reconoció entrecortadamente, esta vez no se avergonzó ni nada, siempre pensó que eso de la charla mientras se estaba en el acto, según lo que había leído, era algo demasiado pervertido, y como ella no era pervertida, hasta este día, nunca lo haría, pero la esa pregunta cargada de deseo y lujuria hiso que se excitara más, llevó sus manos al cabello de Natsu y comenzó a juguetear con el mientras el chico seguía en lo suyo.

- Lucy –dijo seriamente dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pegando su frente a la de la rubia.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con dificultad

- Quítate la ropa, quiero verte y tocarte –Lucy pensó que no podía sonrojarse más de lo que estaba, pero accedió de igual forma.

-Tu también –le pidió la chica –yo…. También quie…ro verte y tocarte –se acercó al pelirosa y volvió a besarlo, está vez un poco más calmado. Cuando ya estuvieron los dos desnudos se dedicaron a mirarse con mucha atención antes de hacer algo a Lucy le llamó rápidamente la atención el miembro masculino de Natsu y con mucha curiosidad llevó su mano para tocarlo, Natsu se estremeció por la acción de la chica y llevó su mano a la vagina de Lucy para poder tocarla.

-¡Wow! Está muy mojado –se sorprendió con el tacto, Lucy entre jadeos sonrió.

-Tu también lo estás –comenzó a subir y a bajar su mano sobre el miembro del chico, las caricias de los dos chicos comenzaron a ser más rápidas y demandantes.

-Quiero hacer algo –dijo el chico sacando su mano de la vagina de Lucy llevándose a la boca. Si antes estaba excitada ahora estaba en llamas, eso había sido lo más condenadamente sexy que había visto en su vida.

- ¡Ah!... ¿Qué quieres…? –pero Natsu no le dio tiempo para terminar, ya que rápidamente bajo hasta su parte baja y comenzó a besarla ahí, lamiendo y jugando con su clítoris, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y poco disimulados, internamente rezaba para que nadie entrara por esa puerta y viera ese espectáculo, después de unos minutos Lucy ya no aguantaba más y tomo la cara de Natsu para que parara lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Ah! Natsu…te quiero…dentro de mí –le pidió al chico que se veía un poco confundido después que Lucy lo detuviera en sus acciones.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó poniendo su pene en la entrada de Lucy, esta asintió y se abrazó al chico para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, con su mano Natsu metió su miembro en la entrada de la chica, le fue difícil entrar en un principio, pero a su segundo intento pudo posicionarse perfectamente dentro de ella, aunque le costaba moverse un poco la sensación era fantástica –Esta muy caliente dentro de ti Lucy –ya dentro de Lucy Natsu no se atrevía moverse, ya que, la rubia se notaba un poco incomoda con su intromisión, pero después de un rato su cara de dolor cambió a una de satisfacción.

- Ya… ¡ah! Te puedes… mover –le permitió haciendo que el pelirosa comenzara a moverse lentamente dentro de ella y comenzara a gemir, los movimientos lentos y torpes pasaron a ser unos más seguros y rápidos, Lucy tampoco se quedó atrás y moviendo sus caderas hacia que la penetración fuera más profunda y placentera.

- E…res genial…Lucy –dijo entrecortadamente, mientras intensificaba las estoadas.

-¡Ah! Natsu…más…rápido –el chico comenzó a moverse más rápido haciendo que el clímax comenzara a llegara para la chica - ¿t…te gus…ta? –preguntó mientras subía y bajaba sus caderas, Natsu no le respondió, pero en cambio la beso con pasión ahogando un gemido que indicaba que había llegado a su punto de máximo placer, Natsu la penetró un par de veces hasta que se desplomó sobre Lucy buscando comodidad sobre sus pechos.

-¿Esto sólo lo harás conmigo? –le preguntó después de un rato de haber terminado, Lucy se incorporó y miró al chico que la estaba mirando acomodado sobre sus senos.

-¿De qué hablas? No creas que porque haya sucedido esto ahora signifique que ande por la vida teniendo relaciones con otros chicos –respondió ofuscada, pero aun así acariciando los cabellos del pelirosa.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿sólo conmigo? –Lucy detectó un deje de malestar en las palabras de Natsu y sonrió, que más daba quería mucho al chico y que hubiera pasado esto hace unos minutos significaba que quizás lo quería de forma más especial.

-Si –afirmó sumisamente sonriéndole muy pacíficamente.

-Si, porque lo que es yo o es contigo o es con nadie –se apoyó en ambas manos quedando a la altura de la chica y la volvió a besar, Lucy rio en medio del beso y se abrazó al cuello del chico.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia? –Natsu la miró un par de segundo y un poco disimulado sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, ahora Lucy rio sin disimulo y beso la punta de la nariz del chico – valla manera de pedir noviazgo, pero no te preocupes que acepto –ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a las caricias, Natsu comenzó a quedarse dormido cuando a Lucy se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Natsu! –Lucy movió al pelirosa que había comenzado a quedarse dormido.

-¿Que? –preguntó molesto abriendo un ojo para mirarla. La rubia lo dio vuelta para quedar sobre el y le sonrió como una niña pequeña.

-¡Hagamos algo todos juntos mañana!


End file.
